


Told Ya

by izzybelledot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad and Skeppy's confusing friendship, Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Fluff, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Height Differences, Humor, Kinda?, No Angst, One Shot, Scary Darryl Noveschosch, Short, Swearing, cuz tommy, don't you know curiosity killed the cat?, i guess, or in this case- extremely embarresed him, snort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Bad always kept his hood up, tucked loosely over his hair with his small horns peeking out from underneath.There is a reason for it, but it isn't one Tommy expects.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 267





	Told Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junipersand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/gifts).



Tommy didn't hang out with Bad extremely often, and especially not when Skeppy was around.

There wasn't anything wrong with them, but the both of them together typically resulted in third-wheeling. Didn't matter if they were dating or not (not that anyone knew either way) but you'd generally end up left out a bit. 

But still, he found himself talking amicably with the two of them somewhere along the prime path. He made an effort to keep swearing to a minimum for Bad's sake, there would be plenty of time to torment him with it on another day. For now, the quiet conversation was comfortable enough.

He still had fun toeing the line a bit with Skeppy.

"Go to hell," Skeppy teased, visibly brightening as Bad squinted at him irritably. He knew it wasn't language technically, he'd been born in literal hell after all. But he knew that wasn't what they meant, though he couldn't prove it. 

Tommy snickered along. "Yeah BBH, introduce Skeppy to your parents already. It's been two years."

Skeppy barked out a laugh, Bad turning to send Tommy a small glare. "Oi! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Skeppy whined, drawing out the vowels painfully long. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Wha- No I just-"

Bad's slightly-panicked rambling was cut off by Tommy cackling behind him, Skeppy not much more composed. He scowled at them, arms crossing stiffly over his chest. "Sooo funny."

"It is!" Skeppy insisted back. 

Tommy shook his head in disbelief, theatrically eying the horns peeking out from under Bad's hood. "There's no way you're actually a demon, Badboyhalo." 

"He's too cute," Skeppy agreed, snickering at Bad's put-out expression. "Think he's actually an angel, Tommy?"

"Probably. Would explain the no-cursing thing."

"I am a demon," Bad grumbled at him, eyes narrowed playfully. If Tommy had been paying more attention, he would have noticed that Skeppy didn't try to argue the point, just sitting back with a self-satisfied grin. "I have _horns, _Tommy."__

__"They could be fake," Tommy teased lightly. He knew they weren't, had seen Skeppy rustle Bad's hair before without dislodging them- and the spaded tail was a give away too._ _

__"Come on you muffinhead," Bad complained, groaning to himself as he scowled up at Tommy. "They're real!"_ _

__"Sure they are, BBH." At that moment, Tommy did something he would soon come to regret. Of course, there were many things Tommy had came to regret over time, but this was perhaps the fastest he'd wished to undo his actions. He reached impulsively over and yanked down Bad's hood._ _

__Immediately Bad shifted, his shorter stature stretching up dramatically to reach around nine feet tall. His horns lengthening and his tail seemed sharper where it flicked harshly behind him. It was straight out of a nightmare, void fur seeming to crackle with electricity from where Tommy was standing._ _

__Bad turned to look _down _at Tommy, mouth cracking open to reveal white-hot fires licking the inside of it as it growled at him.___ _

____ _ _

____"WHAT THE FUCK-"_ _ _ _

____"Language!"_ _ _ _

____The voice was warbled, more like a rasping snarl than words. Still, it kept Tommy from full-on sprinting away, struck with the sudden realization that it was still Bad. The creature let out a huff of breath, releasing dark smoke as he brought up a large clawed hand above his head._ _ _ _

____"Bad, you're scaring him," Skeppy laughed, standing even shorter than Tommy at Bad's side without a care in the world. The creature looked down at Skeppy for a moment, tilting his head in an almost playful matter before stretching the claw over his shoulder to pull the hood back over his face in a fluid motion._ _ _ _

____Instantly, it was like it had never happened- Bad shrunk back to his ordinary height under Skeppy's with small trimmed claws and horns barely poking out from under the hood. When Bad smiled at Tommy reassuringly, his mouth didn't have flames licking around his teeth._ _ _ _

____When Tommy doesn't respond after a few seconds, Bad frowned reaching forward hesitantly. "You okay, Tommy?"_ _ _ _

____"Yep," Tommy replied instantly, eyes still blown wide. "That's totally normal, nothing off here. Yep, sounds about right."_ _ _ _

____Bad giggled, still trying to comfort Tommy despite curling over himself in an effort to contain his laughter. Skeppy was snickering as well, though he looked at Tommy more like a cat watching a bird being torn apart than anything._ _ _ _

____The damn sadist._ _ _ _

____Tommy huffed, regaining his composure as he spun on his heel to walk away. He could still hear the laughter behind him, turning the tips of his ears red in embarrassment._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Told ya I was a demon!" Bad cackled smugly from behind him._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone doesn't get what I was going for;
> 
> it's a headcanon where Bad has a demonic form that is 9 feet tall and eldritch horror-esc. But remaining in that form drains his energy, so he stays in human form most of the time by keeping the hood over his head. So as soon as his hood is taken off, he assumes his demonic form.


End file.
